


An old friend

by Gogeta408



Series: Mistake [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apparently Tom has a cute butt, Not got into season 3 of MLB so it doesn't apply to this story (much), Stephen Strange and Tom Dupain go way back, This arc is mostly background building, never let the partner make funny comments I decide to keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: Stephen Strange wasn't expecting a phone call from France.He also wasn't expecting what it was about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent months thinking over ideas of how to proceed with this story.
> 
> Thankfully my partner liked this idea enough to help me with it.
> 
> Enjoy

Ring....

Ring....

“Wong!!” A voice called out in a large house. 

Ring...

“Wong! The phone!” The voice called as it got louder towards to the phone.

Ring...

Footsteps paced louder to the phone before a hand landed on the telephone. The man sighed as he picked up the phone. “Hello?” He asked, rather annoyed.

“Hello? Is this Doctor Strange?” A female voice, in fluent French spoke through.

The man in question was caught surprised before responding. “Yes. This is Stephen Strange...” He spoke, unsure who this was. “Might I ask how you found this number?”

The woman on the back was quiet for a moment. Her voice almost sounded relieved as she spoke. “I got it from a friend of yours Mr Strange.” Stephen sighed; he knew he should have not given ‘her’ that number. “But, I’m here ringing you on behalf of Mr Tom Dupain-Cheng.”

“Tom?” Stephen asked curiously.

He hadn’t heard that name in a long time...

(Nineteen years ago...)

Strange’s first meeting with Tom wasn’t a just a simple greeting.

Having finished his time in medical school, Stephen had taken a break and went travelling, to get in the sights of the world before settling down to the busy life of a doctor. This brought him - at the age of twenty three - to a small army infirmary in Italy.

“Get a taste of medical work!” His mentor had said. “I have a friend who can get you some experience at an army camp. It’ll do you good.” Strange had accepted the offer, it would be good to get some on hands experience.

And though it wasn’t what he had expected, he flowed with the work that was offered to him.

And that’s where he met Tom.

“Strange.” A nurse called out as she found the man talking with a fellow doctor. “There is a man who needs you in the next room.” A note pad was placed before him. “Now be nice.” She started with a smile to the second half as Strange looked over curiously to her as they entered the room.

His eyes fellow on his patient and took a short cough. “Now then...” He glanced to the notes handed to him. “Mr Dupain...” He walked up to the bed. “I’ve heard of many kind gestures to doctors in their days. But ‘assuming the position’, for scrubs is too flattering to say the least.”

Yes, this was his first meeting with Tom Dupain.

Face down in a medical bed with his arse in the air, having been shot by a gun.

Tom huffed as Strange walked round him with a humours smile. “I’d like it if you’d stop smiling.” Tom grumbled.

“So how did you get shot in the butt?” Strange asked as he glanced to the nurse.

“It would seem.” The nurse began. “The Mr Dupain was on the firing range with some of his squad members.” She stated before looking to Tom slight. “Mr Dupain had failed to empty his weapon, which then proceeded to unload into the back side as he was putting it away.” Tom whimpered.

“Interesting,” Stephen cemented, as he turned to Tom, “very interesting indeed.” He poked at the bullet wound and Tom grunted.

“Oi,watch where you’re poking!” Tom barked back as Strange didn’t seem fazed.

“Don’t worry; just checking the tissue damage. Nurse, fetch me the ‘needle.’” Strange asked as a needle was handed to him, “now, while we wait for her.” Strange began as he poked the needle near the wound and Tom yelped. “Let’s wait for the pain to fade.”

“You could have warned me.” Tom growled.

“But you would have tensed up and, unless you wanted a harder prick, I’d say you got off lucky. But if you want me to poke you again, I’d ask for dinner first Mr Dupain.” Tom chuckled slightly.

“You’re a ‘strange’ man. Doctor-OW!” Tom yelped as Stephen poked at the bullet wound.

“Let’s not poke fun at names Mr Dupain. I’d hate leaving you loafing around on this table for much longer.” Tom winced.

“That was bad...” Tom responded. “That was really bad.” Both chuckled heartily between them as a friendly bond was made.

(Present date.)

Stephen chuckled slightly at the memory before turning his attention back to the call. “Well how is Tom?” He asked with joy. “That old baker must be doing well if he’s got an assist calling in his place?” There was a long silence. To which the smile began to fade as confusion took over. “Hello, are still there?”

There was a small exhale. “I’m afraid this isn’t a call I’d like to give.” The lady spoke calmly. “My name’s Nathalie Sancoeur. I am ringing on behalf of another person.” Stephen remained quiet as he heard her out. Not liking where this was going. “I’m afraid, there’s been an incident.” She began.

“Is Tom okay?” Stephen asked instantly.

“I’m afraid he’s no longer with us.” She responded as Stephen’s voice began to flow for his next question “and neither is Sabine Cheng.” Nathalie finished.

Stephen slowly leaned up against the wall. “Both of them?” He asked in shock as he slid down against the wall.

His mind flickered back to the small Chinese woman he met way back.

(Fifth teen years ago...)

Stranges body rolled over in his bed as he fixed on the women getting dressed. “Well this was a nice ‘chat’ we had Miss Cheng.” The woman in question was busy getting dressed after their little ‘fling’ together.

The morning sun was just lightly up the room and bouncing off the small Chinese woman’s body, making her appear like a small ethereal being in the light.

Sabine hums as she busied herself. “It was enlightening.” She mused with a smirk. “But I will admit that we both needed it.”

Stephen flopped back on the bed, retailing how they got there.

Both had met in a small bar near where Stephen was living and after much small talk and drinks ended up having a heated night in his room.

It was certainly a different style to what Strange was used too.

“Any way,” Sabine began as she finished getting changed. “I should be going.”

As the small woman opened the door, she was greeted by the fresh smell of baked goods. She sighed in content of the aroma. “Ah! Good morning.” Sabine jumped at the happy tone as she looked to the large man in the kitchen.

“Ugh...” Sabine began, slightly confused, “good morning?” Stephen stepped up behind her as he saw her floundering.

“Miss Cheng, this is my ‘current’ roommate, Tom Dupain.” Stephen introduced. “Now, if you would so kindly be on your way.”

“Don’t be so rude, Strange.” Tom spoke as he brought a fresh pastry over. “I’m so sorry for my friend. He’s not always the kindest in the morning. So how about staying for breakfast?”

Sabine looked from Tom to the treat in his hand.

She wouldn’t admit she was nervous when there are two tall men invading her space. But just by looking at the man in front of her, she could tell this man was a teddy bear at heart.

She took the croissant in hand before Tom smiled and returned to his work. “I didn’t know you had a chef?” Sabine idly spoke as she took a bite.

“He’s not my chef.” Stephen spoke as he grabbed at spare clothing lying about. “He’s an ex-militant and aspiring baker.” Tom smiled at the comment as Strange pulled on a coat. “I’m just popping out for the morning paper. “I’ll leave you to show yourself out, Miss Cheng. Have a nice day.”

The door shut with a resounding thud and left the two to their own devices. “Would you like a coffee?” Tom asked after several seconds.

Half hour later Stephen returned to find his so called friend had not ejected Sabine out before he returned. Rather, the pair of them were getting quite cosy at the table as Tom spoke at length about the proper way to get pastry to rise. Sabine, sipping at her coffee, quietly listened as the large man talked. Both were completely unaware of Strange’s presence, thankfully not making anything awkward. 

However, him walking in on them three weeks later going at it on the sofa did. Stephan made sure to throw it out afterwards. It was a shame; he really liked that sofa.

(Present time...)

“Stephan Strange?” Nathalie spoke. “Are you still there?” Stephen blinked a few times.

“Y-yes...” He put a hand to his face. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.” He sighed again.

“I know this is hard but I must finish this call soon as it is late here in France sir.” The woman spoke. “I wish to inform you, that as Marinette’s God Father. You were left in Tom and Sabine’s will to look after her should anything happen to them.” Stephen froze.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Their daughter is okay?” Stephen asked.

“Yes sir. But if no one can look after her, she will be sent to foster care.” Strange stood up slowly. “Once the funeral is over her care will be seen too.”

“I have so many questions, but answer me this.” Stephen spoke. “When was Tom’s death? And when is the funeral.”

“Tom and Sabine Dupian-Cheng passed away five days ago.” Nathalie responded. “Their funeral is tomorrow morning.” Strange took a deep breath.

“I’m heading for France now.” Stephen stated as he reached for a small note pad. “I’ll ring when I arrive in the country. Have a nice day miss Sancoeur.” Strange spoke.

“But your-.” He ended the call as Strange made his way through the house.

“Wong!!” Strange called out, heading through the house. “I’m heading to the European temple.” He called out, knowing the man could hear him by now. “I’ll be gone a few days. We’ll probably have a guest staying with us for the foreseeable future.”

“A guest, Strange?” Wong asked as he finally found the source that was calling his name. “Who might that be?” Strange walked up to the portal doors then he set his destination for their UK temple.

“Her name is Marinette.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Seventeen Years Ago...)

Stephen sat before his friend in the cafe, enjoying a hot coffee while Tom remained quiet, his gaze out the window. “I’m quitting the army, Stephen.” Tom finally spoke after a long wait. “But, um...” Tom took a breath. “I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

“Can’t go home?” Strange asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Tom’s shoulders sagged. “Father will never allow me to enter the house once he knows. The army has always been something he’d pushed on me.” He glanced back out the window. “He’ll never see me as his son again when I do this.”

“That’s pretty brave of you then.” Stephen noted. “Not many would risk this. But honestly, there’s no way a father would simply disown his own son for dropping out the army.” Tom gave Strange a funny look. “If he does, I’ll let you stay with me.” He gestured with a smile. “But there’s no way, he’d ever kick you out.”

(Two Years Later.)

“And that’s how Tom and I came to be roommates.” Stephen said with a long sigh. Sabine sat beside the doctor in training while engulfed in one of Tom’s shirts. “After that, Tom decided to follow in his dream to become a baker.” He gestured to the mess of his flats kitchen. “He’s been going to classes every night and practices during the morning.”

“He’s very dedicated.” Sabine noted with a smile. “He’s very different to what I expected when you left us alone that morning.” She took a sip of tea. “Not that I’m going to complain. He is an absolute stud.”

“I’m sure he is.” Stephen muttered with a glance at the replaced sofa. “I don’t think I need a reminder of that image in my brain. I maybe a doctor, but I’ve seen more of Tom than I ever needed.”

“He’s got such a cute butt too.” Sabine said with a giggle as her legs kicked about.

“And sensitive also...” Strange muttered.

“Pardon?” Sabine asked curiously.

“Let’s not talk about that for a while. I’m sure he’d love to explain how that happened.” Stephen grumbled.

Both sat quietly for a while. “So,” Sabine began. “When do you go back to America?” She asked curiously.

“Why do you ask?” Strange replied as the woman glanced down to her cup.

“Well, Tom’s going to be pretty lonely once you go.” Sabine muttered.

“Well, if your budding love life is anything to go by.” Stephen responded. “He’ll be fine.”

There was a long pause. “What if I’m not good enough for him?” She glanced about before looking to Stephen. “He’s such a nice guy. I don’t want him feeling like I’m wasting his time.”

“You think too little of yourself Sabine.” Strange said. “Considering you’ve been helping him in cooking since you met,” he smirked to her, “I honestly doubt you’re wasting his time if he looks at you with such an adoring gaze.” He turned his gaze away from her. “He loves you to bits. I doubt he’d be like this with someone else.”

Sabine blushed slightly with a smile. “Thanks for telling me that. I... It’s just been hard since I left china behind and went travelling. It’s been difficult finding someone, so...” She sighed with a smile. “So perfect, and everything I wanted in a man.”

“And I’m not?” Stephen asked in mock hurt.

Sabine smirked in response and patted his arm. “Don’t worry. You were a good practice run.”

“Ouch.”

(Present day...)

Stephen stared at the flowers littered about the shop entrance. There were cards with goodbyes, and pictures of the two that were being mourned by Paris.

His gaze shifted to the rest of the house. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit again.” He muttered to himself as footsteps came up behind him. “Some friend I am.”

“I’m sure they are grateful for you to come though, Strange.” Stephen turned to look over his shoulder.

“Mrs Dupain...” The spritely elderly woman smiled back. “How long you been watching?” Her gaze shifted to the house also as she stepped by Strange.

“I’ve been racing across the country to get here.” She began before sighing. “It wasn’t that long ago I was here for Marinette’s fourteenth birthday.” Strange took a deep gulp. “Have you come to get her?” She asked curiously.

“I have... Though I’m not sure she’ll be happy moving all the way to New York.” He glanced to his right, looking at the school nearby. “So... Do we know where the funeral is being held?” He asked as he looked to the mother of his friend.

“I do, though we will probably be late to it.” She started to walk away from the house with Strange behind her.

“Well nothing new for me then.” He muttered as he followed.

(Fourteen Years Ago...)

There was a thud as the last box was set and Strange took a deep sigh of pleasure as he studied all the boxes that cluttered his room. “All sorted?” Tom asked as he stood from behind the kitchen counter.” Sabine came out the bathroom she’d been cleaning.

“I think so.” The doctor muttered. “Least, everything I needed to be packed is.” The three sat down to cold drinks as they looked round the room. “It’s been a fun five years.” Stephen said with a smile.

“I’m glad I got to meet you.” Sabine responded as she looked at Stephen, then to Tom. “Both of you.” Tom put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll miss you.” The man smiled back at the pair he’d grown to know.

There was a knock at the door as the removal men came to take the boxes.

And before long, there was nothing left but Stephen, Tom and Sabine in the room. “Guess this is goodbye for now.” Strange began as Tom looked to his friend.

There was a long pause before Tom gave Strange a big hug. “Thank you for all the help you gave me. I doubt I’d be where I would be now if you hadn’t given me a room to get my life in order.”

Sabine smiled brightly at the pair as Stephen gave a hesitant pat on Tom’s back. “Any time my friend.” They stepped apart as Tom was held at arm’s length. “You have my address, so send me news when you two get your new life in order.” Tom nods. “I didn’t sit through all the taste testing for you to give up. So make sure you follow your dream big guy.”

“I don’t plan to... We don’t plan to give up.” Tom smiled at Stephen.

“Then I wish you both the best of luck.” The group left the empty room and headed to the front door where the taxi was waiting. “I can’t wait to see what your kid is like, you two.” Both of them looked at him surprised.

Tom chuckled. “I think it’s a bit early for that.” As Stephen chuckled and got in the car.

“I think you need to check some dates my friend. Sabine has been well past due.” Sabine’s eyes widened. With all the moving for Strange, she’d failed to notice. “You can’t get past a doctors perception.” The door shut on the two. “Take care.”

With that the car pulled away and Strange glanced out the back of the window. Watching as Tom enveloped Sabine in a hug. “Good for you two...” He muttered as he relaxed in the taxi to the airport.

(Present day)

The pair arrived at the funeral and took a quiet seat at the back as they listened to the ceremony.

Strange’s gaze drifted on the many people of Sabine’s family and friends, then to Tom’s smaller family and friends. He couldn’t help but wish this wasn’t how he was going to say hello and goodbye one last time.

“And finally, before we conclude our goodbyes. Marinette would like to say a few words to everyone here.”

Strange’s gaze returned to the front as he fixed on the young girl before everyone. “She’s really grown since I last saw her. Looks just like Sabine.” Gina Dupain nods with a smile.

“She’s got Tom’s attitude.” She muttered back as the young girl gave a small speech. “You’ll both get along well.”

Stephen sighed a little.

He really hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral had been emotional for the young girl as Strange could tell during the session.

As the main event came to an end, Gina and Stephen remained at a distance as people talked to one another and consoled Marinette. “She’s pretty over whelmed still.” Gina muttered as a figure walked up to them.

The two turned to the white haired man dressed in black with dark haired lady beside him. “Gina Dupain?” The man spoke with a sympathetic smile.

“Yes?” She smiled lightly as the gentlemen opened up to a hand shake. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The man straightened back up. “Not really. But my assistant would, she did ring you.” The woman behind her nods slightly. “I’m Gabriel Agreste.”

“Oh! Mister Agreste.” Gina spoke with a small surprised smile. “It’s a surprise to be greeted by you.” The man nods slightly.

“I came to say farewell to the Dupain-Cheng.” He glanced to Marinette. “It must be hard on such a young girl but considering her background I’m not surprised.” Stephen eyed the man for a moment.

“You must have been pretty close then?” He asked curiously as Gabriel turned to him, his gaze becoming neutral.

“And you are?” Stephen held his hand out.

“Stephen Strange...” Gabriel glanced down to the hand.

“Ah, the man my assistant managed to track down.” Both shook hands while Nathalie seemed quizzical as she looked at Strange.

“Indeed and I’m grateful you asked her to find me.” Gabriel gave a disgruntled huff as he pulled his hand back.

“That wasn’t my choice as she was asked by the Mayor to find you.” Both men stepped back from one another as the fashion designer turned to leave.

“It was nice meeting you.” With that he walked away.

“Charming fellow,” Stephen joked. “He also didn’t answer my question...” He muttered as a large man walked over.

“Mrs Dupain.” The man greeted with a sad smile. “It’s a shame we meet under these sorry circumstances.”

“Mayor Bourgeois.” Gina greeted back. “Thank you for your help finding us.”

“It’s the least I could do for the family.” He responded. “I loved their baking and my daughter also attends Marinette’s school. So it’s but a small gesture to her to make things easier as this whole event transpires. Have you spoken to Marinette yet?” He asked curiously.

“Not yet, we wanted to wait until everything had calmed down before saying hello.” Gina responded as she gestured to Stephen. “This is Stephen Strange.” Stephen held out a hand in greeting.

“Ah, Mr Strange!” The mayor spoke with a smile. “I’m amazed you arrived here so quickly. From what Nathalie said, the number she rang yesterday was located to New York?” Strange chuckled lightly, cursing the fact that he had left his number to one person.

“I have it forwarded to my mobile when I’m travelling. I was in the UK at the time when I received the call, so I made haste the next morning to get here.” Gina stepped away from the pair.

“I’m going to see Marinette, so have a chat with the Mayor about Marinette’s situation, Stephen.” Both men watched her walk off before turning their gaze to one another.

Gina felt her heart break every step she took towards Marinette. It was killing her inside knowing this was what had befallen their family. Marinette smiled, but it was forced before her gaze met Gina’s and in that moment, Gina felt her heart almost break seeing her granddaughter.

“Grandma.” Marinette ran over and Gina took the young girl into her arms. “You came.” Gina smiled as she held the girl tight.

“Yes... And Marinette...” She pulled the pair apart. “I’m so sorry for what’s happened.” Marinette gulped heavily as Gina cupped her granddaughter’s cheek. “I can only being to imagine what you’ve been through this week.” Marinette felt her smile tremble as she glanced away.

“It’s not been easy.” She said weakly as Gina hugged Marinette tight.

“Let’s go have a small moment away from everyone. Let’s have a chat about what’s happened.” Marinette nods before being taken by the hand and following her grandmother outside.

They sat in the garden of the funeral event, away from guests who came so their pair could talk.

But they ended up sitting in silence for several minutes before Gina began. “When I got the call, I honestly thought it was a bad dream.” Marinette glanced over slightly. “To hear that my small family had just fallen apart...” She took a deep breath. “I had honestly expected it to be me seeing you grandfather next but I didn’t expect my son and his wife to be the next to go.” Gina took another breath.

Marinette remained quiet as she listened but her strong will she’d had today was wavering beside her grandmother.

“I can’t even begin to think that Tom’s gone. But he is... And you had to face the facts alone... I’m so sorry you had to deal with this Marinette.” Gina glanced to the girl as Marinette glanced back with tear freely falling.

“I... I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now, grandma.” Marinette began as her feelings and emotions stepped forward. “I don’t have any family in France and there’s no one that can look after me.” Gina hugged the girl close. “I couldn’t even stay with my friend for a couple nights because I just saw the things I just lost.”

Gina remained quiet this time.

“What am I going to do?” Gina glanced from Marinette to the shadow at the base of their feet. Marinette noticed Gina’s body shift and looked to her before following her gaze to the shadow and up. In front of her there stood a man that looked very familiar. However, he was also peculiar at the same time. Not that the poor girl could say what it was that made the man so, just that he made her feel odd.

Gina turned a sad gaze to Marinette. “Do you remember this man Marinette?” Marinette shook her head as the man walked forward and knelt down in front of the girl.

“It’s been seven years since I last saw you, Marinette. You’ve grown a lot since we met.” 

Marinette looked at Stephen confused. “Who... Who are you?”

Stephen smiled as best he could. “I’m a friend of your parents and their willed ‘guardian’ for you Marinette.” He took a breath. “I’m Stephen Strange.”

Marinette blinked for a moment as the name rang a memory in her mind of the man.

(Seven years ago...)

The bell to the shop rang loudly in the bakery as Stephen entered the small shop. He glanced about the quiet room with a smile as he took in the place.

They had come so far since when he last saw them.

“Hello!” Sabine called from the back room. “Sorry about that, how may I...” She stopped talking as she came round the corner and laid her eyes on Strange. “Stephen...” The man chuckled as he gave a short wave.

“Well hello Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” Sabine came running up with a huge smile as she threw her arms around him. “Steady on!” Strange joked at her, “Tom might get jealous.”

“Who’s that about getting jealous of?” Tom’s voice echoed out as he came to hear what the commotion was all about before seeing one of his old friends. “Stephen...” The baker grinned as he walked up to the pair. “You came.”

“Well, I’ve been putting off coming for a while now.” Strange began as Sabine finally let go. “But, well, seeing as my work is about to take a step in another direction. I thought it be best to visit now or maybe not for another ten years maybe.”

Tom put a flour-coated hand on Stephens jacket to which the doctor gave a cringed smile while the baker had a gleeful smile.

“Mama?” A voice called out over the three. “Papa?” Tom beamed at the voice as Stephen turned to the source.

“Are you ready to meet our final member of the family? Mr doctor?” Tom said as Sabine walked towards the voice.

“How could I not?” Stephen joked. “With the amount of photos you send, people think it’s ‘my niece’ I’ve got on my desk.” The two men turned back to Sabine with a young girl at her side.

“Stephen.” Sabine began as she put her hands on the young girl’s shoulders. “This is Marinette.” Marinette smiled nervously at the man. “This man dear is Doctor Strange. He’s the man that brought me and your father together.”

Stephen crouched down to Marinette’s level. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you young lady.”

(Present day...)

“Doctor... Strange?” Marinette asked confused as the man nods.

“Indeed Marinette.” He said with a smile as he stood and proceeded to sit to Marinette’s over side while Gina stood for a moment.

“I’m going to give you two a moment. Marinette, listen to what Stephen has to say before saying anything.” Gina asked of the girl before walking off.

That’s when the silence came again. But Stephen didn’t leave it for long before finally speaking.

“Let’s start from the beginning...”


	4. Chapter 4

(Seven years ago...)

Tom smiled as he closed the loft hatch on his sleeping daughter before creeping back to the lounge to sit with Stephen and Sabine. “She’s dead to the world.”

“I hope not.” Strange joked, “Otherwise it would be really hard to explain how your daughter died with a doctor in the house.”

“I doubt we would have to worry much about her with you around.” Sabine commented as Tom sat beside her.

“With parents like you two, it would be hard to ever have any issues for her to worry about.” The doctor mused as Sabine smiled.

“Indeed...” Sabine glanced to Tom before turning back to Strange. “Stephen, can we ask you something.” The pair went quiet for several moments. “Now, Stephen.” Sabine began. “Me and Tom we’re thinking that, well... People don’t live forever and there could one day be that me and Tom might not be around.”

Stephen took a sharp breath. “Let me pause you there. No, I don’t think I could do that.” Sabine frowned. “You want me to look after a child of my friends...?”

“Stephen.” Tom began. “Your one person we can trust that if something does happen to us. Which I hope never comes to it, could take care of Marinette.” Stephen sighed.

“I’m not good with children.”

“Nonsense!” Tom retorted.

“How could I just agree to look after a kid when I have my own life to live? I can’t possible parent a child that’s not my own. It’s ludicrous.” Stephen stood and walked to the window.

Sabine stepped up to Strange. “Please.”

“Why not somebody else?”

“We had thought about it. But mother can’t as she’s always travelling.” Tom began.

“And my family...” Sabine muttered. “Uncle is a travelling chef, and my family said either there was no room for such a child or they couldn’t do it.”

“And I could?” Stephen huffed.

“.... Yes...” The Dupain-Cheng responded together as Stephen turned to them

“You helped me through a rough stage in my life. Helped me get back on my feet and start towards a new future.” Tom stated.

“And you even helped me and Tom. You let us live in your flat and work on Toms and mines dream. A dream you backed.” Sabine gave a hopeful smile as she took Stephens hands. “You helped two grown adults which would be more of a handful than a child. Marinette’s a great girl and we know if something bad happened to us.” She remained focused on the man. “You would be able to fill the void she needs to love and grow.”

Strange turned away from the pair and stared at the window for long time. The pair behind him stepped back and let him think.

“We’ll leave you to think about it.” Tom spoke up after a while as he and Sabine retired to bed. “Good night.”

The room was plunged into darkness as Stephen remained fixed on the window.

That night, he slept uneasy with his mind fixed on the question and choices given to him.

The next morning though, he was awoken by a shuffling by his head. So to his surprise he was greeted by the eyes of a curious girl by his bedding on the sofa. “Hi.” Marinette spoke with a smile.

“Morning...” Stephen sat up as Marinette skipped to the kitchen. “What time is it?” He looked at his watch finding it to be 7am. “Where are your parents?”

“In the bakery.” Marinette responded. “Want tea?” She asked as she stood on a stool to fill the kettle.

“Please.” Strange sat up and watched the girl work away in the kitchen before she came back with a hot drink. “Enjoy.” She smiled and headed up the stairs to her room.

A quick face wash later, Stephen walked down to greet his friend for the morning before heading out for a walk. “Ah, Stephen.” Sabine greeted from the counter. “Would you do me a favour?”

“Depends on what it is.” Sabine turned to a customer before turning back to the doctor.

“Could you take Marinette to school for us? Tom’s got a large order so he can’t spend a moment to take her.”

“Mom I’m fine to walk on my own. I’m old enough to do it.” Marinette whined as she caught the conversation.

“I know you’re old enough to walk to school. But your still seven years old dear and we just want to make sure your safe getting there.” Marinette frowned before turning to Strange as Sabine looked to the man also with hopeful eyes.

He sighed in defeat. “Okay, sure. Let’s go when you’re ready.” Marinette nods before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and heading out the shop. “I’ll be back later.”

With that Stephen walked with the young girl to school.

His mind still warped with thoughts about what he would decide...

(Present day...)

“This is not a situation I expected either of us to be in.” Stephen began. He put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder as he took a long deep sigh. “I hoped this day wouldn’t come but fate seems to have other ideas.” Marinette nods slowly.

“So what’s going to happen from here?” She asked curiously.

“Well, not good I can tell you.” Strange warned, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to be honest here, so listen to what I’ve got to say, because this is how your next few years look to be set out.”

Marinette watched the man quietly but gave a short nod that she was ready to hear it.

Strange sighed again and turned to face the girl properly. “You’ll be moving to New York.”

“What?!” Marinette panicked as Strange put his hands on her shoulders, which quickly silenced the girl and her thoughts.

“Please take a breath, let me finish everything.” Marinette took a breath, but the thought of moving to America killed her inside instantly. “You will live with me and an associate of mine till your old enough to leave.” Strange took a moment.

“Four years...” Marinette muttered as Strange pulled his hands back.

“I know this won’t be easy. But you’re their child and I know you can face these problems head on.” Marinette shook her head. “I will be there and I’m sure your grandmother will also.” Her gaze met Stephens as the man stood up. “Go for a walk.”

“Huh?” Marinette looked confused by his comment.

“Go clear your head and let it all sink in for a while.” Strange clarified. “Me and Gina will see to the rest of the funeral. Go have a break and leave us to deal with the rest.” 

Marinette stood ready to argue, she wanted to finish this day. But Stephen’s hand stopped her movement. “You’ve had to face this already for too long on your own. Let the two adult who should have been here for you, be here for you. Please, let us help you take the burden for the rest of the day.”

Marinette stood still as she watched Stephen turn and walk away to meet Gina who gave her a sad smile before following Strange.

“Tikki...” Marinette muttered as the small god came out of hiding. “Let’s go.” Marinette she muttered sadly as she turned to walk off as Tikki met her speed.

“To where?” The small god asked as Marinette fiddle with the small black box in her pocket.

“To see Master Fu...”


End file.
